


A Beach Vacation

by Stacois



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little angst?, AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Vacation, beach, bottom!tony, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacois/pseuds/Stacois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocean City, MD. The sun and sand and a whole lot of fun, or at least that's what Rhodey tries to tell Tony to convince him to come on this trip. He doesn't even know why he came to the beach anyway. The sun is too bright and sand gets everywhere. It isn't until he meets the blue eyed waiter at the local pizza shop that he knows exactly why he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

Sunday

Tony really didn’t care for all the sun and the sand everywhere but his best friend, Rhodey, had convinced him to come to Ocean City. He promised Tony that there would be scantily clad ladies in bikinis (as well as some men in their swim trunks because he knew Tony went both ways). It was also mentioned that they would be going to the bar whenever they wanted, possibly every single night together to hook up with some people.

  
Tony looked around the area, crowds of people passing by. There were people swimming and sitting on the beach, people playing games, people everywhere. “You know I really don’t see anything that is as great as you suggested.” Tony huffed as Rhodey made them wait in line for some ice cream. He had folded his arms over his chest, and directed his stare at his friend.

  
“Give it time. We just got here about an hour ago and we’re going to spend a week here. There’s plenty of time to go to the bar and look at women.” Rhodey was next in line and he ordered his ice cream, turning to Tony. “You want anything?”

  
Tony shook his head in response. He looked at the wood on the ground on the boardwalk and tried to imagine his blueprints for a robot he was working on to help him in the shop. Rhodey got his ice cream and they began back down the path they were headed on boardwalk. “Don’t be so down about this, man. Let’s check out some of the shops. Maybe buy us some stuff that makes us look like we should be on the beach, instead of these clothes that we have on now.”

  
Tony shrugged not really feeling interested but not really wanting Rhodey to go alone. They continued down through the shops, Rhodey buying some stuff while Tony followed behind. A girl in one of the shops began talking to Rhodey, flirting with him and Tony moved to look at the towels hanging on the wall to give them a bit of space. His stomach began to growl and Rhodey found Tony looking at the towels.

  
“Let’s go get some lunch.” Tony suggested. “I think there’s a pizza place not too far from here. Dough Rollers I think it’s called.”

  
“That sounds like a great idea. I could use some real food right now. That ice cream didn’t hold me for very long.” Rhodey waved to the girl at the counter as they left, and she waved back.

  
“Looks like you’ve already found someone you’re interested in.” Tony teased, noticing his friend blushing.

  
“Well she was sweet.”

  
“Did you get her number at least?”

  
“I don’t want to settle for a girl when we came down here to have fun.” Rhodey turned to his friend. “But I gave her my number.”

  
Tony laughed and they entered the restaurant. Tony noticed the “Please wait to be seated sign” and stood at the front where a red haired lady came over.

  
“Sorry for the wait. It’s been a little busy here.” She apologized.

  
“It’s fine.” Tony shrugged and followed the host to their table. She gave them menus to look over until the waiter came over.

  
Tony began looking at the pizza and was making up his mind on if he wanted mushrooms or not when their waiter came over.

  
“Hello, I’m Steve and I’ll be helping you today. What can I get for you to drink?”

  
Tony turned his attention to Steve and smiled, enjoying the view of the man in front of him. His forest green uniform shirt seemed so tight you could see his muscles underneath. He had blonde hair that looked so tempting to run his fingers through and the bluest eyes that Tony had ever seen. He found himself staring and went back to the menu.

  
“I think I’ll have a coke.” He responded, eyes focused on the words on the menu trying to make the staring a little less obvious.

  
“I’ll have a tea.” Rhodey added.

  
“I’ll be right back to take your order.” Steve wrote it down and headed back to the kitchen area to get the drinks.

  
“Well he’s cute,” Rhodey smirked at Tony playfully. Steve was not his type but he did notice how Tony changed when he appeared.

“I didn’t notice.” Tony continued to focus on the menu. “I think we should get some cheese fries and a pizza together. It would be most cost worthy. But that’s only if you want to.”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Stark.” Rhodey put down his menu to stare at Tony.

“What? I didn’t notice what he looked like. I was picking my food.” Tony tried to defend himself. He then sighed turning his attention to his friend sitting across from him. “Alright he’s cute, but I’m not going to hit on every cute guy I see here. So cheese fries and pizza?”

“Alright. Alright. We still have the bars and clubs to go to this week while we’re here. You have plenty of time to have fun. And I’m not telling you to make a commitment.” Rhodey looked down at the menu again. “Yeah let’s go with the pizza and fries.”

Steve came back with their drinks and sat them down on the table, pulling out straws from the apron he was wearing. “Are you ready to order?”

Tony gave Steve the order, looking at Steve and trying not to forget anything. But the eyes Steve had, they were easy to get lost in. Steve walked away from the table to turn in the order, and Rhodey and Tony waited, talking about their plans for the week.

It wasn’t long before their food came, another employee delivering it to the table. Tony felt a little disappointed that it wasn’t Steve bringing over the food, but began digging into the food anyway. They ate in comfortable silence, Tony looking out the window where all the people were still walking up and down the boardwalk.

“We should go back to the hotel and relax after this. And then go out tonight.” Tony said between mouthfuls of pizza.

“That sounds okay to me. But you know we don’t have to do everything together,” Rhodey shrugged, knowing there was a lot more time in the week. Even though they had decided to come down right in the middle of June, they had hopes that the week would be less busier than today because of it being Sunday.

They finished eating in silence, Steve coming over to give them their bill. Tony handed him one of his credit cards with it, their fingers briefly brushing when Steve accepted it. He left to charge the card and came back with it, and a receipt for Tony to sign.

“Thank you for coming in today.” Steve said as he left everything on the table. Tony signed the receipt and made sure to give Steve a more than worthy tip.

It was later in the evening and Rhodey and Tony were getting ready to go out to the club. Tony was more of a bar guy, but really where ever there was alcohol, he would be happy.

They left out walking towards the place that they were planning on going. It didn’t take too long before they arrived. Just like Rhodes had promised, there were women who decided to wear just bikini tops and mini skirts. There were plenty who seemed to be with groups of other women and no men in sight. Tony didn’t like messing with people who were in relationships already.

He went with Rhodey to the bar, and got drink, doing some shots first before grabbing a beer. Rhodey and Tony found a table and tried to find some ladies that they would be interested in and might be able to keep them company.

“They look like sisters over there. Maybe we should order them a drink?” Rhodey suggested, yelling over the music, pointing to the girls with his drink in hand.

“I don’t know about that, I was thinking about this beautiful lady by the bar.”

“It’s up to you.”

Tony headed over to the bar where the lady was that he might had been interested in. “Can I offer to buy you a drink?”

The blonde smiled and turned to Tony. “Sure I don’t see why not. A strawberry daquri.”

“You heard the lady,” He said to the bartender before pulling out money to pay for it. “So what’s a gorgeous lady doing by herself in a place like this?”

“Rough day at work.” She took the drink when the bartender handed it to her, thanking him. “What about yourself?”

“I came with my friend. Checking out the scene here.” He suggested around the room with his drink in hand. “I’m Tony.”

“I’m Pepper.” She took a drink. “So you’re a tourist?”

“For about.a week, yes.” Pepper nodded in feigned interest. “And you work here?”

“Yeah for an insurance company. But my boss can make life rough sometimes.” She shook her head. “But I’m here to not think about that. You want to dance?”

“Sure, but I should probably warn you, I don’t dance often. I might be a bit rusty.” Honestly Tony wasn’t one to go dancing, and this really wasn’t his kind of scene, but he was willing to give it a chance for Pepper.

Pepper took her drink and began to move to the dance floor, Tony following behind. Pepper moved gracefully to the beat of the music, her hips swaying to the beat, yet careful enough not to spill her drink. Tony on the other hand had stiff movements and felt uncomfortable in the crowd of people, but was trying to fit in.

Soon the song ended, and Tony excused himself to get another drink. Rhodey found him at the bar and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Any luck?” Rhodey asked while they waited for more drinks.

“She’s friendly enough but I’m not sure if she’s really my type.”

“Well the sister thing is still open.”

“I’m thinking about going back to the hotel. The music is loud and I’m not really up for this dancing thing.”

Rhodey shrugged. “More for me then.”

Tony asked the bartender for a pen and wrote down his number for Pepper before giving it to her. He wanted to keep his options open.

“Look I’m not feeling very well. I think I’m going to head back to the hotel. But maybe I could take you out for dinner or something.”

“It was nice meeting you Tony. Hopefully we’ll talk soon.” She accepted the number.

Tony left out and headed back to the hotel where he decided sleep would be the best option.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Monday on his beach vacation.

Monday

 

Tony turned over in the bed, the sun shining in from where they had forgotten to close the balcony curtains. He groaned knowing he would have to get up to shut them if he wanted to go back to sleep. After emptying his bladder he decided maybe it was really time for a coffee run.

He looked at Rhodey, wondering what time he came back. Tony closed the balcony curtains to let his best friend continue to sleep. He headed to Dunkin Donuts to get some coffee and donuts for breakfast. He brought some back for Rhodey, and headed out to the balcony to eat his.

He looked down at the pool right in front of their room, and thought about how cool and clear the water looked, especially on a 90 degree day.

He watched the cars pass by, wondering where all these people were off to. Maybe getting breakfast themselves, or off to work.

When he was finished eating, he got his laptop and opened it to read the news, do some work, and entertain himself until Rhodey got up.

He wasn’t paying attention when the balcony door slid open and Rhodey came out with a donut in hand.

“Well hello sunshine.” Tony chuckled at his friend. “Good to see that you’re finally awake.”

Rhodey shook his head and ate his donut in silence.

‘You look like you had a night.” Tony said, trying to suggest Rhodey might be hungover.

“It was fun for sure.The sisters were really sweet and I might be seeing them both later on.”

“I’m glad you had fun. We need to go somewhere later so I can get swim trunks to swim in the pool.”

“I’m sure one of the many Sunsations stores would have one you’d like.” Rhodey pointed out one that was in walking distance from where they were.

“You have a point.” Tony nodded. Tony closed his laptop. “I think I’ll go check it out.” He took his laptop back in the room and put it away. “You want to come with me?” He asked Rhodey before grabbing his wallet and room key.

“Nah, I’ll stay here. I might just crawl back into bed.” Rhodey said as he did so.

“Your loss.” Tony headed out and went to the store. He picked up some stuff he thought would be needed and then realized it was close to lunch time and the donut wasn’t going to hold him.

Tony began to go down to the boardwalk again, wanting to go to Dough Rollers. He had seen other things on the menu he wanted to try.

He found himself there without thinking about it, now in a booth, hoping it was Steve that was going to serve him again. _He’s a really good waiter_ , Tony thought to himself.

As he was looking at the menu, Steve came over to ask for what kind of drink he wanted. Tony smiled at him as he responded with tea, and Steve went back to get it.

 _Okay maybe Rhodey was right, he is kind of cute. With his blond hair and blue eyes. He looks like he might work out too._ Tony watched Steve cross the room with his drink. _He probably has a boyfriend though._

Tony began to look out the window again, watching the people walking down the boardwalk. Steve brought over his drink and started to ask for his order. Tony decided to go with the fried chicken today, and Steve walked away to put in his order. Tony’s eyes began to follow Steve around the room curiously, thinking how he would even ask him out (if he wanted to). His hands fiddled with the straw wrapper, rolling and folding it until his food came.

After he ate and paid, leaving another generous tip for Steve, he left and went back to the hotel to try on his swim trunks and go swimming. Rhodey came back into the hotel room when Tony did and laughed at the sight of his friend in his swim trunks.

“Were those the only ones you could find?” Rhodey asked shaking his head and trying to contain his laughter.

“The only ones that seemed like they might fit really. But I’m not getting in the pool with any of my clothes on and I didn’t think to pack a pair of my own.” Tony tried to defend himself.

“Well you have to go out in them.”

Tony shook his head and grabbed the towel he bought too, heading down to the pool and getting in. It wasn’t too long before he was bored and decided to get out of the pool to go to the bar.

 

At the bar he flirted with some girls but most of them went back to their friends anyway and he was left sitting alone. He texted Rhodey and his friend replied that he was out with the girl from the store on the boardwalk, and he might not be able to make it.

Tony sat there for a while drinking and looking over his phone, working on designs for technology and going over emails for the company. Soon he found himself grabbing a six pack and heading back to the hotel room to continue his work on his laptop.

  



	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

 

It was gray and raining when Tony woke up. He closed his eyes and wondered if he was ever going to have fun in Ocean City, or maybe he would decide to go home early. Rhodey seemed to be having plenty of fun, hanging out with Wanda last night. Tony didn’t seem to find anyone who really interested him, and that was pretty surprising for him. He always usually found interesting people that he would meet up with and take them home. 

He crawled out of the hotel room bed and took a quick shower to start the day, hoping it would make him feel better. When he got out of the bathroom, he looked over to where his friend was sleeping and decided that he would let him sleep in. Tony was thinking about those pancakes on the Dough Rollers menu, and began to make his way there after getting dressed. 

As he got ready, he found himself wondering if Steve was already committed to a relationship or if he was even gay at all. Though Tony was confident that he could at least make some people try one night with him. He put his laptop in it’s case and brought it with him, thinking maybe he would find somewhere out of the house to work, or perhaps working at the restaurant since he was sitting alone and didn’t have to worry about being anti-social. 

Tony drove the little ways and got to the boardwalk parking lot. As he got out of the car, and the rain was starting to pour down, he decided to stop in one of the nearby shops to pick up an umbrella. It wasn’t anything fancy, and he would had prefered a bigger one, but it was one that he could find without all the color on it. Opening his new umbrella and stepping back out to the rain, he made his way to the restaurant. 

He got inside and noticed there was barely any customers, the bad weather probably keeping them from exploring all their options, as well as it being generally early. He couldn’t but help thinking that this just might be the perfect place to get some work done right now.

Steve came over to Tony, picking up a menu. “Just you?” he asked smiling politely. 

“Yep I’m alone.” Tony confirmed, somehow making it feel like it was a bad thing. Maybe he should had woke up Rhodey and seen if he wanted to go out to breakfast. 

“Follow me,” Steve said as he led Tony over to the booth. “Is there anything I can get to drink for you?” He stated sitting the menu on the table as Tony slid into the booth. 

“Some coffee would be great,” he ordered, looking at Steve and getting lost in his eyes. He quickly shook his head, getting refocused back in the moment. “Actually I know what I want for breakfast.” Steve pulled out his pad to write it down. “I want an order of pancakes and a side of bacon.” Tony smiled, proud at himself for actually getting that out before Steve walked away. 

Steve nodded and picked up the menu. “I’ll be back with coffee for you.” 

“Thanks,” Tony said and watched as the waiter walked away. He looked out the window hoping to see people moving up and down the boardwalk and realized for a moment he forgot that it was even raining. He turned his attention to opening the computer, ready to work while he was waiting. 

Steve came back with his coffee and sat it down. “You must really like coming here if you’ve been here three days in a row,” Steve said playfully. Tony looked at him, getting distracted from his work. 

“The food is good and the service is even better.” He responded smirking at him. 

“I’ve noticed, you’ve been the best customer all week. Thank you.” 

“Somehow you’ve managed to get me each time I’ve came in. Do you ever get a day off?” Tony asked. 

“Occasionally they let me have a day off. I’m off tomorrow actually.” 

“Aww that means that I won’t see you when I come in tomorrow then?” Tony made his best sad face that he could muster before it turned into a smile anyway. 

“Yep, unless you want to go to the bar or something and see me there,” Steve shrugged. 

“What if we met at the bar tonight?” 

“That could be a possibility.” Steve turned towards the kitchen. “Your pancakes are done, let me go get them for you.” He walked away and Tony smiled to himself, looking at the computer screen but not really working on anything. 

Steve brought the food over and sat it on the table in front of Tony. “Enjoy.” He walked away to take care of another customer. Tony began eating his pancakes, closing his computer and focusing on where he might want to meet Steve later on. 

Steve came back after Tony finished his pancakes, “Anything else I can get for you?” He asked with a wide smile on his face. 

“Maybe your number and another cup of coffee.”

“Not ready to go back yet?” He asked writing his phone number down and handing it to Tony. 

“Not when there’s more life here than in my hotel room. My friend is sleeping anyway,” Tony explained, taking the piece of paper with the phone number on it. 

“I understand. I’ll bring you back some more coffee.” Steve walked away, getting the pot of coffee and returning and pouring some. Tony thanked Steve, then opened his computer and began working on some work. 

Tony got into what he was working on, and ended up losing track of the time. Steve had placed the bill beside him on the table as well as keeping him filled up on coffee while he continued to sit there. When Tony felt like he was finished enough and it should probably be time to check in on Rhodey, he paid the bill and left another decent sized tip for Steve. 

He packed up his computer back into the bag, and headed out into the rain, opening his umbrella and walking back down to his car. He texted his friend while he walked. 

Tony:  _ Are you awake yet? _

Rhodes:  _ Yeah now I am. Where are you? _

Tony:  _ Went out for breakfast, I’m on my way back now. Any plans for tonight? _

Rhodes:  _ Besides going out to the bar? Nope _

Tony:  _ How about making it a double date tonight? _

Rhodes:  _ To the bar still? _

Tony:  _ I think so. _

 

The evening came faster than Tony could hope for. Rhodey and Tony had messaged their dates to meet them at the planned bar for the night. The rain had began to let up and they decided to take a cab so that no one would have to drive tonight. 

When they got to the bar, Rhodey immediately found his female companion and brought her over to join them. He introduced Maria to Tony. Tony shook her hand and gave her a polite smile before scanning the place some more for Steve.   

Steve came through the door and found Tony easily smiling at him. “Hey you’re here!” A grin spread across Tony’s face when he saw Steve. 

“Yeah, sorry I’m a little late, I had some things to take care of.” Steve apologized. “You must be James?” 

“Rhodey is fine. And this is Maria.” The other man said before shaking Steve’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you two.” Steve nodded as he slid in the booth next to Tony. Steve turned to Tony and smiled, “what are we drinking tonight?”

“What would you like to have?”  Tony turned back at Steve. “We haven't gotten anything yet.”

“I guess a beer would be fine.” Steve shrugged but smiled anyway. Tony made a motion to call for the waitress. When she came over Tony ordered a round of beer for everyone. Before they knew it the beers were being set down on the table. 

“We should put some music on the jukebox,” Maria suggested. Tony nodded and stood up to go over to see what he could put on. Tony had been standing there for a minute flipping through the song choices before Steve came over to look. His eyes spot a song he wanted and quickly made the selection for Tony. 

Tony looked at Steve with a small smirk playing on his lips. Tony put more money in. “You can choose them all.” He said playfully. 

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and began selecting the music that looked good to him. He then turned to Tony with a smile. “I think we can go sit down now.” 

They walked back over to the table, staying close. Steve took a drink of his beer. “So where are you guys from?” He asked. 

“New York. Just traveled down here on vacation. Rhodey suggested it really,” Tony explained. 

“I’m from New York too.” Steve’s eyes lit up. “I came here to work for the summer while I’m out of college. I thought it would be good to spend my days off on the beach. I really haven’t had as many days out there as I thought I would.” 

“That sounds disappointing,” Rhodey offered with a frown. 

“Maybe I should hit the beach tomorrow. You’re welcome to come along,” Steve suggested turning to look at Tony with a soft smile. 

“The beach really isn’t---” Rhodey began. 

“I would love to come along,” Tony interjected before Rhodey could finish. Sure Tony wasn’t a huge fan of the sand or the salty water or the sun, but he wanted to get to know Steve a little better. If he liked going to the beach, Tony would want to do it.

“Sounds great. You guys can come along too if you want,” Steve offered to Rhodey and Maria.

“I think we’re good. Maria has to work tomorrow and I have other plans.” Rhodey tried to excuse himself out of it. 

“Alright. Looks like it’s just you and me tomorrow,” Steve said looking at Tony. He picked up his beer and took a drink 

“Sounds like a lot of fun.”

 

The conversation continued. Steve talked about his job at Dough Rollers, and Tony about his own company. Rhodey talked about life in the military and Maria about her shop on the boardwalk. Drinks soon turned into food as they ordered burgers and fries.

They continued to talk while they ate, enjoying themselves. When they were finished, Tony paid the bill. 

“It’s getting a little late and I have to go to work tomorrow so I’m going to get out of here. Thanks for dinner and drinks.” Maria said smiling and standing up. 

“I’ll message you later,” Rhodey replied back as he stood up to give Maria a hug goodbye. 

“I think it might be time to go home too,” Steve agreed.

“Let me walk you out,” Tony offered. Steve called a cab asking for it to come to the bar to pick him up. Tony stood up to follow Steve outside. 

They stood in the parking lot, waiting for the yellow cab to show up. “So where would you like to meet tomorrow?” Tony asked trying to make conversation. 

“We can meet on the beach by the boardwalk, since you might know that area better. I mean there’s beach everywhere, but that place is the most popular,” Steve suggested. 

“That narrows it down but there’s still plenty of beach there. So perhaps in front of your work? I mean I know where to look for you there.” 

“I can get with that. I’ll meet you there. Any particular time you want to meet?” 

“Just message me when you get up. I’m not sure what time I’ll be up, but when I hear your message, I’ll be up by then.” Tony smiled at Steve looking deep into his eyes. He could feel himself starting to lean forward. 

Steve leaned in as well and initiated the kiss between them. Steve’s lips were soft, and Tony’s hand moved up to caress Steve’s face. They heard the cab pull up on the gravel parking lot and broke the kiss. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steve said moving away to get in the cab. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Tony watched as the cab pulled away. Rhodey came out of the bar. 

“Thank god you gave me your credit card before we came down here, because I wouldn’t had been able to pay for dinner myself,” Rhodey said patting Tony on the back. 

Tony called a cab for themselves to get them back to the hotel. 


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's day with Steve on Wednesday

Wednesday 

 

Steve:  _ Are you up? What time do you want to meet?  _

__

The phone going off woke Tony. He rolled over to check it and smiled at the message. At least it was from Steve, he could forgive him. 

 

Tony:  _ whenever is fine with me _

Steve:  _ Soon? _

Tony:  _ how about in an hour? _

Steve:  _ Sounds great! Can’t wait.  _

 

Tony got up and showered quickly before putting on his red and gold colored swim trunks and grabbing the towel he bought the other day. He threw on a tee shirt, knowing he would take it off when he got there and looked at his shoes and frowned. He didn’t want to get sand in the ones that he bought and so far he had done a good job not doing that. He decided that on the way to the beach he would be stopping by the store to buy a pair. 

Rhodey had left while Tony was showering and he wondered where his friend went before messaging him. 

 

Tony:  _ Heading out to the beach, see you later. _

 

He put on his shoes and headed out of the hotel, making sure to check his pockets for the hotel key, wallet and phone before closing the door behind him. He took the steps out to the parking lot and got in his car, starting to drive a few blocks to the store. 

The Sunsations was the closest place there was, and they sold everything that he could possibly want for the beach. He went in there, and tried to quickly find sandals before purchasing them and heading out. He took off his shoes in the parking lot and tore off the tags before sliding them on and getting back into the car. 

They had discussed meeting up on the beach close to where the boardwalk was, and in fact picked the part across from the Dough Roller’s since that was the best landmark Tony knew about. He made his way to the parking lot and parked. He grabbed his towel from the passenger seat and headed down the boardwalk a bit, before deciding to cut through the sand. 

The sand immediately started filling in around his flip flops as he walked and he had to work to pull them out of the sand as he tried to make his way closer to the water. He decided after about ten steps, to take off the shoes and hold them as he made his way in the sand.  _ How could anyone run in the sand?  _ he wondered to himself as he made his way, feeling the grittiness between his toes. He frowned at the feeling, but he could see the blond man he was looking for not too far away. He was bent over, busying himself with fixing a blanket on the sand. 

“Hey Steve!” He called waving a hand in the air for the man to see him. Steve heard his name, stood straight up and looked around. He covered his eyes from the sun with his hand and spotted Tony, his grin widening. 

“Tony!” He said waiting for the other man to come closer since he was just a few steps away. “I’m so glad you decided to hang out with me on the beach today.” He said smiling. “I brought a blanket, I wasn’t sure if you had one or not, so I just went ahead and brought mine, and I rented an umbrella. I also brought drinks and some sandwiches for later.” 

Tony looked at the set up, a cooler on the blanket. He gave Steve a smile, feeling bad that he hadn’t thought of any of it and Steve did it anyway. “Thanks for remembering all of that stuff. I’m not used to going to the beach, so I didn’t think about bringing any of it.” He sat his towel down on the blanket. 

“Oh no problem, I do this whenever I can. I don’t get to do it enough.” Steve looked at Tony. “So do you just want to sit here on the beach or get in the water?” 

“Getting in the water sounds fun.” Tony gave a small smile. 

Steve began heading towards the water, moving pretty quickly as Tony fought with the sand as he moved. Steve hit the edge of the water and turned back to look at Tony with a smile. Tony made it to the water and Steve began to make his way so he could dive in without being hurt. Tony continued to wade his way, making it until the water was waist high and began to get lower to start swimming out. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to swim in the ocean,” Steve said as he noticed Tony was a little bit behind him and swam closer to him. 

“I’ll be honest with you, I’m more of a swimming in a pool kind of person,” Tony admitted, feeling a bit of seaweed brush against his skin and jerking his leg away. 

“I understand. The apartment I’m at doesn’t have a pool though and I don’t mind the saltwater.” Steve swam in a circle around Tony, a huge grin on his face like he was enjoying it. 

“I think we need to go on a proper date. Maybe dinner and some entertainment?” Tony suggested as he managed to keep himself floating. He was trying to swim closer to Steve, moving further out into the ocean. 

“Sounds like fun. I work tomorrow and Friday but I’m off Friday night somehow.” Steve kept moving just a bit away from Tony to make him keep swimming without him thinking about it. When he felt like he was far enough away from the beach, he began to move to the side, still making Tony slowly chase after him. 

“Friday night works for me,” Tony nodded. “I think we’re supposed to leave on Saturday though. I have to get back to work eventually.” 

“That sucks, I’m just getting to know you.” 

“I know, but you have my number and work doesn’t tie me down too much. At least it travels with me for the most part. I’m my own boss.” 

“You mean you work on your vacation?” 

“When there’s nothing to do and I’m bored. Plus I have to get all the good ideas out of my head before I forget them,” Tony explained. 

“I guess I see what you mean,” Steve said as he stopped moving as much and began to tread water. The waves continued to move them closer to shore as they tried to stay still. 

Tony moved and wrapped an arm around Steve with a smile. “But I’m not working now. You’re actually making this the best vacation that I’ve had in awhile. I think it’s going to be disappointing when I leave.” 

Steve smiled at Tony’s words. “Well I’m glad I could make it a vacation rather than an away work trip.” 

They stayed in the water a bit longer, Tony brushing his fingers against Steve’s hand. Soon Steve turned to Tony. “You want those sandwiches that I made?” 

“I think that would be a very good idea.” 

They both worked their way back to land, soon finding the blanket Steve had sat down for them. Tony picked up his towel and began to dry off a bit. Steve wrapped his own towel around his waist and sat down on the blanket, digging into the cooler for their lunch. 

Tony sat down close to Steve, watching his muscles move as he dug around. Steve pulled out a sandwich for each of them and two cokes, handing Tony’s to him. “I was thinking of bringing some kind of wine or something, but I thought mixing that and swimming wouldn’t be such a good idea. Plus I think you’re not allowed to have alcohol on the beach like that anyway.” 

“I appreciate that you brought lunch. I didn’t even think about it.” 

“Oh I always bring lunch when I plan on spending the day here.” Steve unwrapped his sandwich and began to eat. 

Tony unwrapped his and took a look at it, seeing that it was ham and cheese with lettuce and mayo and began to eat his as well. 

“Sorry if it’s something you don’t like, I thought I would go simple.” Steve said noticing Tony looking at it before hand. 

“It’s fine. Great really. You know how to make a perfect combination of meat and cheese.” 

Steve chuckled. “It’s just a sandwich you know?” Tony nodded and continued to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence. Steve looked over the beach, watching all of the people. Tony’s eyes were focused on Steve; the lines of his jaw, and his abs, how his muscles flexed when Steve took a drink of his soda, how his blonde hair was messy and wet from swimming, how blue his eyes were and how they matched the sky. 

Steve caught Tony staring, and he smiled. Tony blushed a bit before turning his attention away to the water and how the sunlight made it sparkle. 

Steve finished eating and laid back on the beach closing his eyes. Tony finished right after him and did the same, thinking it was a good idea. “You know, I thought I would be spending more time doing this, swimming, relaxing on the beach. Now I just feel lucky to being doing this. And I have great company with me today.” 

“It’s been fun. I thought I would be going to the bar and enjoying the night while I was here. Now I’m enjoying the sunshine.” Tony smiled and turned his head to look at Steve. “I think I want to do this more often.” 

Steve turned his head to smile at Tony, his hand found it’s way next to Tony’s, lacing their fingers together. Tony grin widened and he closed his eyes, happy with the moment. 

They stayed like that in silence and Tony fell asleep. Steve stayed close to him to make sure no one would bother him as well as trying to work on his tan. Tony woke up after a bit, remembering he was on the beach with Steve. 

“I think I’m ready to get off the beach,” Tony admitted, sitting up and looking at Steve. He had sand stuck to him and was starting to turn red. 

“You want to go to my apartment or do you just want to go back to your hotel? It’s up to you.” Steve’s smile convinced Tony right away what he wanted to do. 

“Let’s go to your apartment. I’m not ready to say goodbye to you yet.” Tony began to stand up so Steve followed suit. They collected their things and headed to their cars. “I’ll follow you there.” 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Steve said before making his way to his own car. Tony noticed his cell phone was blinking with a notification. He put it in his pocket for later, thinking it might be an email from work or a text from Rhodey. Steve got in his car and began out of the parking lot. Tony pulled out to follow. They drove a good ways up the island before pulling into a parking lot. Tony parked right next to Steve and helped Steve carry up the things they brought back from the beach. 

They walked to the third floor and Steve unlocked the door for them and opened it, letting Tony inside. “Welcome to where I live,” he said chuckling. “It isn’t much, but it’s a place to live.” 

They walked into the living room, where there was a tan couch against one wall, a flat screen 32’ tv against the opposite and a coffee table in the middle. There was a wide doorway that led into a dining room and kitchen area, and on the other side was a hallway that led to what Tony could assume were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Tony took a deep breath in, smelling an apple cinnamon air freshener somewhere that made the room smell like a pie was baking in the oven. 

“It’s quaint.” Tony looked to Steve, “Where would you like me to put the blanket and the cooler?” 

“Cooler in the kitchen and blanket in the laundry area that’s off of the kitchen,” Steve said as he began to put the other things away. Tony took the cooler into the kitchen where Steve was standing and throwing things away. He then took the cooler from Tony with a thanks and began cleaning it out. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Nah, I’m fine, but I feel like I should take a shower before I sit on your couch. I feel gritty from all the sand.” 

“Feel free to jump in there. There’s towels in the closet across from it. I know I feel like I need one too.” 

“It might be more fun if we took one together,” Tony smirked at Steve and Steve turned around to look at him. For a moment Tony thought he might had said something wrong, but then Steve grinned. 

“I think you might be right.” Steve had finished cleaning up from their beach adventure. “Let’s go shower.” Steve went to the closet and grabbed two towels before heading into the bathroom and starting the water. 

Tony followed right behind him, taking off his swim trunks as Steve did. He looked over Steve’s ass, smiling at the view. Steve opened the shower curtain and got in and Tony followed suit. 

“Sorry if the space is too small for you,” Steve quickly apologized before getting under the spray to get wet, moving quickly and then shuffling so that Tony could do the same.

“It’s fine. I’m sure we’ll work with it.” Tony stood under the spray for a bit. Steve grabbed the soap and began lathering a wash rag with it. He then began to soap up Tony’s body, working his way over his chest. Tony was slightly surprised by Steve’s hand washing him up, but relaxed and smiled. His hands moved lightly over Tony’s body, moving down and then making Tony turn around so he could wash over his back. He then grabbed the shampoo to wash his hair. 

After Steve was finished he told Tony to rinse and watched him as he moved. Steve smiled as Tony was all clean, and planned on beginning to wash himself up as well. 

“No let me do that,” Tony said as Steve began to run the soapy rag over himself. Tony finished rinsing and began to do the same thing Steve did to him. However before Tony told Steve to rinse off, he leaned in to give him a kiss. 

The kiss started off soft and slow and before both of them realized it, they were deepening it, tasting each other. Tony’s hands moved between them to grab Steve’s cock and slowly jerk him off. 

Steve broke the kiss. “Not here. I want to move this to the bedroom,” He breathed out. He rinsed himself off and turned off the water. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed the towels, handing Tony one. They both dried off. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s waist and began to move them from the bathroom, through the hallway and into his bedroom. When they got in there, Steve began kissing Tony again. While they kissed, Tony pulled them back until his legs were hitting the bed. Steve broke the kiss and pushed Tony down onto the bed. 

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Steve asked realizing he wasn’t sure with Tony. 

“I’m usually a top,” Tony responded before biting his lip and looking at Steve. “Though I’m willing to bottom for you.” 

“That’s good because I’m usually a top too. But I would give bottoming a try.” 

Steve climbed on top of Tony and straddled him before kissing him again. “Are you okay with this?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah I just need some prep,” Tony said pushing his hips towards Steve. 

“I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Steve moved a bit so he could grab the lube and a condom out of the night stand by the bed. “Are you ready?” 

Tony nodded and Steve opened the lube to spread some on his fingers. He moved between Tony’s legs and touched Tony’s entrance. His other hand took Tony’s cock in his hand to slowly jerk him off. Tony gasped at the sensation of something in his hole, mentally telling himself to relax like he had done with all of the other people he had been with. Steve watched Tony’s body, and noticed he was relaxed and began to push a finger inside of him. He pushed it in slowly and carefully, making sure that Tony was comfortable while he did so. 

If Tony’s face winced in pain, Steve made sure to back off a bit. He soon worked his finger inside of Tony, surprised at how quickly he was adjusting to it. A second finger was added along side the first and, again, Steve worked slowly letting Tony adjust to it. There was more wincing on Tony’s part this time. 

Steve licked his lips, enjoying the sight that was in front of him, trying to be careful to make it as pleasurable as possible for Tony. As Tony relaxed more, Steve began moving his fingers in and out of him, picking up the speed of his thrusts. Tony began moaning, finding the sensation more pleasurable than painful and wanting more. 

“I want you inside of me now,” Tony was feeling needy, especially because Steve was still jerking Tony off slowly. He felt like he was being teased and he wanted to come. 

Steve nodded and pulled his fingers out of Tony. He quickly opened the condom and slid it down around his member. He poured some lube on himself and jerked himself off a few times to make sure that he was covered as much as he could be. 

He positioned himself between Tony’s legs properly, grabbing Tony’s legs at the knees to pull them up and give him better access to his entrance. He looked at Tony, trying to make sure he was ready, and then pushed into him slowly. Tony let out a groan, being painful and pleasurable at the same time. 

Steve stopped moving as Tony groaned though, not wanting to hurt him. “Keep going just slowly,” Tony murmured. Steve nodded and continued. Steve bit his lip, beads of sweat forming as he tried to keep from moving too fast. Eventually, Steve was inside of Tony, and he stopped, letting Tony adjust to the fullness of him. Tony nodded when he felt comfortable enough for Steve move and Steve began to pull back out again. 

As Steve began thrusting into Tony, with each thrust he picked up the pace until he was moving quicker. Tony began moaning, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets. Then Tony let out the loudest moan yet as Steve had managed to hit his prostate. “Do that again,” Tony asked, rolling his hips back trying to get it for himself. 

Steve began to make sure to thrust the same way, hitting the spot every time. Steve reached down to jerk Tony off, feeling close but wanting to make Tony come first. It didn’t take long from Steve’s hand for Tony to cum, causing his entrance to tighten around Steve. 

Steve let out a long moan, coming not to long after. He pulled out of Tony slowly and took off the condom, throwing it away. He went to the bathroom to get a wash rag as Tony lied on the bed trying to control his breathing. Steve carefully cleaned him up, smiling and kissing him softly. “I know it’s still pretty early but do you want to spend the night?” Steve asked. 

Tony nodded before wrapping his arms around Steve, “I would enjoy that.” Steve cuddled up to Tony for a little while, enjoying his presence, right up until he heard Tony’s stomach growl. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked pulling away enough to see Tony’s face. 

“Yeah I guess I am. You want to order something? Maybe Chinese?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Tony moved to where his shorts were on the floor, with his phone and his wallet in them. He pulled out one of his credit cards. “Put it on this,” he said handing it to Steve. Steve nodded and went to get his phone to order the food. Tony grabbed his phone, while waiting for Steve to get done. He looked through it, noticing he had some missed texts and answering them. 

 

Pepper:  _ Hey Tony, this is Pepper, from the bar the other night. I was wondering if you were busy or if you wanted to hang out sometime soon? I’m free all day tomorrow if you want to do something.  _

Tony:  _ I’m free tomorrow. Want to do lunch?  _

 

Rhodes _ : Are you coming back to the hotel tonight? I need to know for things.  _

Tony:  _ Nope, room is all yours buddy.  _

Rhodes:  _ Thanks _

 

Steve finished ordering the food and turned back to Tony. “They said it would be fifteen to twenty minutes.” 

Tony smiled at him and nodded. “Good, because I am starving.” 

“Would you be into watching a movie tonight and cuddling?” Steve asked, running his hand over Tony’s side. 

“Sounds like a great type of night,” Tony replied, smirking.

“I think we should put on some clothes, you know, so we don’t surprise the delivery person.” 

“The only thing I have are the things I wore to the beach.” 

“No problem I can lend you some. Some shorts and a tee shirt be okay?” Steve asked. Tony nodded and Steve went into his closet to grab some clothes out for them. He gave Tony the ones he was going to borrow, and they started to get dressed. “Let’s go sit on the couch and wait.” 

They moved into the living room area and Steve turned on the tv for the noise. They both sat down on the couch, Tony sitting close to Steve.

“You know I’m really enjoying this,” Tony said smiling and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “You’ve made my vacation a great one. Too bad it has to end so quickly though. I’m just getting to know you.” 

“I know what you mean, but you have my number, and I’m sure I’ll be back in New York after this summer. I have to get a job somewhere else and I think I want to be closer to home for the winter.” 

“I can help you get a job there if you want. I know some great people who are hiring. And after the summer many places are looking for the winter seasonal help if that’s what you’re into.” 

“I’m not sure. I’m not looking forward to winter coming. I feel like I haven’t spent my summer in all the ways that I’ve wanted it,” Steve shrugged and wrapped an arm around Tony. “But I appreciate the offer.” 

There was a knock on the door and Steve jumped up to answer it. He brought the bag of food over to the coffee table and began to separate it out. They ate in a comfortable silence as they watched tv. 

Once they were finished Steve started to clean up. “You want to sit on the balcony and watch the sunset?” He asked. 

“That sounds like fun,” Tony nodded and helped to clean up. When they were finished, Steve took Tony’s hand and led them outside to the reclining chairs that sat outside. The apartment had a nice view of the beach. Steve sat down in a chair, expecting Tony to sit in the other, but Tony decided to sit next to Steve, squishing together and making Steve hold onto him so he wouldn’t fall off. 

“I love watching the sunset over the water, it’s so beautiful.” Steve smiled looking at Tony as he said it. 

Tony was looking at the sunset and not paying attention to the way Steve was looking at him. “It is really nice.” He looked at how the reds turned into oranges and then purples and blues as the night began to cover them. 

Tony sat there, thinking maybe this place isn’t so bad after all and he would have to make a few more trips here before the summer was over. His eyes began to fall close as Steve gently ran his fingers over Tony’s arm. 

“We should go to bed,” Steve suggested waking Tony up. 

“I get to sleep in bed with you right?” 

“Of course. No need to sleep on my couch when my bed is more comfortable.” Steve began to shift and Tony got up so they could go inside and go to bed. 

 


	5. Thursday

Thursday

 

Tony woke up to the sound of Steve getting dressed and moving around the room. He turned his face, brushing it against the pillow before he opened his eyes and watched the man wiggling his hips as he put on his pants. Tony liked the view he had while Steve got dressed. 

“Good morning,” Tony said happily, staying where he was for the minute. 

“Good morning handsome,” Steve replied. He moved to Tony’s side of the bed and leaned down to kiss him. “I’m sorry I have to go into work today. You can stay here if you want, but I’m sure you have much better plans. Plus all your things are back in your hotel room.” 

“Yeah I wouldn’t have anything to do here if I stayed,” Tony said pouting a bit. He reached his hand out to brush against Tony’s leg. 

“Feel free to come and see me at work if you want.” 

“I might. You’re working dinner shift?” 

“Yeah, so I won’t be getting off until later.” 

Tony began to get out of bed and start to get his things together so he could leave when Steve did. He would feel weird staying at the apartment while he was away, considering he barely knew Steve. Besides he had that lunch with Pepper that he wanted to make on time. 

Steve finished getting dressed and Tony began to leave at the same time. Steve locked the door behind him. “I’ll text you,” Steve smiled. 

“I’m expecting it.” Tony went down the stairs to his car and got it before checking his phone. 

 

Tony: _ When and where would you like to meet? _

__ Pepper:  _ How about in an hour and there’s a place called Big Peckers.  _

__ Tony:  _ Sounds naughty _

__ Pepper:  _ It’s not, but they have good food and interesting outdoor seating. _

__ Tony:  _ Alright, I’ll meet you there. See you soon.  _

 

Tony looked up the restaurant in his phone, curious to where it was and what they served. It was a bar and grille place that opened for lunch, and it had great reviews from what he could tell. He headed back to his hotel quickly to get a quick shower and change his clothes to something that was his own, jeans and a black band tee shirt. 

After cleaning himself up, he headed out and noted that Rhodey wasn’t even there. He hadn’t even messaged Tony to update him on today’s activities. He wasn’t too worried and it was still pretty early in the day, all things considered. 

He pulled up to the restaurant and noticed the covered tables with the benches that you climbed into. Pepper was sitting in one, drink in hand, waiting for Tony. She smiled when Tony stepped out of his car and made eye contact with her. 

“Hey you made it!” She said as her eyes lit up. 

“Yep I’m here.” He entered the fenced area and moved to the seating area, climbing onto the bench across from her. The whole seating area rocked back and forth as he did so, making it interesting to get seated. She then began rocking them back and forth. 

“I usually don’t have too much luck with guys,” Pepper said shrugging. “But I’m glad you made it. I hoped I’d get to see you again.” 

“I know I kind of felt out of my element in the club the other night when we met. My friend, Rhodey, thought it would be a good idea to go. I’m one to do less dancing and more drinking.” 

“Well I hope this place is much better for you,” Pepper said. Tony looked around and noticed they were the only ones outside right now, save for the woman over by the outdoor bar area. When she finally noticed Tony the server came over to ask if he wanted to order anything. He ordered a drink, thinking he might as well, since Pepper had one. 

“So you had today off?” He asked turning his attention to her. 

“Yeah there wasn’t much for me to do, and I didn’t want to waste the day in the office,” she explained before taking a drink from her cup. 

“That’s cool that you could plan for a day off like that,” he nodded. He thanked the server when she brought over his drink. 

“So besides going out, what other fun things do you like to do?” Tony asked trying to find something to talk about. 

“Watching tv and movies and reading. But most of my time is taken up by work. If it wasn’t for you giving me your number the other day I probably would had continued on working today,” Pepper admitted. 

“I know how it is to be so work-centric. I’ve been working on a project while I’ve been here on vacation. I can’t help myself, I need to be productive on it.” Tony looked over the menu that had been sitting on the table, looking over all the options. He was really wondering what Steve was up to, and thinking about visiting him later. 

“Oh really? What kind of project?” 

Tony began to go on about his work with Stark Industries and how he needed a new kind of robot to help him out. It had to help him create the things he needed and be able to clean up and do it right. The building it was the easy part, it was all of the programing that was the harder part; making sure there were no bugs in the system and all the coding worked in the way that it should. 

Pepper sat there and listened, nodding at all the right moments. The server came back and asked if they were ready to order just yet and they did. Both ordered cheeseburgers and fries, and the server left to go put the food in. Tony put down the menu and continued to talk about his work before asking Pepper more about hers. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he often felt that it was easier to talk about himself. 

Pepper talked about some of the customers she had dealt with in the past week, as well as some of the more memorable ones. Tony smiled at her and asked her questions, trying to stay engaged, but could barely remember what she was telling him. He was thinking that this lunch might be the last time he saw her, because he felt preoccupied with other thoughts. 

Soon their food came and they ate in a comfortable silence. When it came time to pay the bill, Tony paid for both of them. 

“It was nice seeing you again Pepper,” Tony said smiling and shaking her hand after the bill was paid. 

“Hopefully we’ll see each other again before you leave?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m leaving Saturday and I think Rhodey has something planned for tomorrow,” Tony said trying to make an excuse. 

“Oh alright,” Pepper shrugged. “Have a good day.” She said before leaving to her car and Tony going to his. He got in and drove back to the hotel. 

Entering into the room, he found his friend sitting on the bed, legs stretched out, watching tv. 

“Hey how was your night? Are you just getting in?” Rhodey asked checking the time. 

“It was wonderful, but I came back here before I went to lunch.” 

“You had lunch without me?” 

“Remember Pepper? I had lunch with her.” 

“I know how you are Tony but you shouldn’t be breaking two people’s hearts at one time. Just be careful.” 

“Nah I’m not really into Pepper like that as I found out over lunch. She might be okay to hang around with but I don’t see anything past this lunch with her,” Tony responded while he shook his head. 

“I’m actually more mad that you went to lunch without me,” Rhodey chuckled. “Do you have any plans for this evening? Maybe we can grab dinner. I feel like we haven’t spent as much time together as I had originally planned.” 

“Just going to Dough Rollers,” Tony smiled playfully. 

“What to see him tonight? I guess I’ll tag along since he’ll be working and I won’t be a weird third wheel.” 

Tony grabbed his computer and began working into the evening while Rhodey watched tv. Tony lost track of time as he worked, trying to figure out more of the coding, but he kept finding himself staring at the screen while he thought of the night he had with Steve. Rhodey began to notice the blank stares. 

“You alright over there?” Rhodey asked, turning to face his friend. 

“Yeah, just thinking of the amazing day I had. I feel like it isn’t going to last or maybe he’s not really that into me.” 

“I don’t know, the things I see, he looks like he’s into you.” Rhodey tried to be reassuring. “But maybe you’re right. I mean we go back to New York at the end of the week, and maybe this is just a small fling you might be having.” 

“I know. It’s not that far from home though. Maybe I could come back here?” 

“That’s a thought, but do you want to have to travel a ways to be able to see him?”

“Well there are a such thing as cell phones. And skype. Maybe we could just have a long distance relationship. If he’s into that.” 

“Well whatever works for you two,” Rhodey responded and shrugged. 

Tony turned back to the computer and tried to work again. He gave it a little while before deciding to close his computer and ask his friend if he was ready to go out for dinner. Rhodey gave a knowing smile and nodded. They grabbed up their things and left the hotel, taking Tony’s car and heading down to the boardwalk. 

They parked and walked up the boardwalk, passing through the crowd of people to make it to the restaurant. Tony walked in there and looked around for Steve, wondering where he was at the moment, since there was a woman hostess. The hostess seated them, and Tony smiled when he saw Steve, taking an order at another table from across the room. 

A woman with short, bright red hair, came up to the table, asking them what they wanted to drink and to Tony’s disappointment, he realized that he had been seated in a different section than what Steve was serving tonight. 

“Hi, I’m Natasha. What would you guys like to drink today?” The lady asked. Tony was distracted by the fact that he could see Steve, but couldn’t communicate with him as he walked back to the kitchen. Rhodey ordered a coke.

“A coke would be fine,” Tony said as he turned his attention back to her. Natasha was about to walk away, “Oh and can you tell Steve that Tony is here?” 

Natasha nodded with a smile. “You must be the one he’s been talking about all day. I’ll go tell him.” 

Tony blushed hearing that Steve was talking about him to other people. Natasha went over to Steve to tell him that “his boyfriend was here.” Steve was chuckling as he came over to the table. 

“Hey, you’re here. Hey Rhodey,” Steve said smiling at the guys sitting down. “How are you both?”

“I’m good,” Rhodey said as he looked between Steve and Tony. 

“I’d be better if you were off work,” Tony joked. 

“I know me too. Natasha said I could take care of your table. So can I grab you guys some drinks?” Both asked for cokes. “I’ll be right back to take your order.” 

Steve walked away and Rhodey shook his head. “You know I’ve seen you have things for people but I’ve never seen you like this Tony. I think you might be in love,” Rhodey teased Tony. 

“I wouldn’t call it love. Maybe a crush or an infatuation. But not love,” Tony shook his head. “I do like spending time here though.” 

“Well that’s a change from a few days ago when we first got here. You actually seemed kind of miserable when we went to the bar.” 

“Well I hadn’t met Steve yet,” he shrugged. “Hitting the beach with him was fun and so was afterwards.” Tony thought about yesterday smiling wide. 

“I think it’s love.” 

“No it isn’t. Steve is just amazing.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Steve said sitting the glasses down on the table. “You’re pretty great as well. Can I take your order though? You did come here to eat right?” 

Rhodey and Tony put in their order and Steve left to go put it in the kitchen and help other customers. Tony was still blushing from the fact that he had been overheard. 

“I think you love him,” Rhodey teased. 

“Do not. And if you bring it up again, I’ll make sure you don’t have help on that government project.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

Rhodey watched, shaking his head, as his friend’s eyes traveled around the room with Steve, until dinner came over. 

“I was just thinking about it. You can come over after work if you want. I can’t promise anything too fun but I’ll be home about 10:15 if you want,” Steve said to Tony as he placed the plates on the table in front of their respective owners. 

“I think I might,” Tony agreed. Rhodey gave a knowing smile as if trying to prove a point to his friend. 

“Good I’ll be happy to have you over,” Steve said before walking away again. They began eating, enjoying a comfortable silence. Tony didn’t want to say anything more so that Rhodey wouldn’t try to prove himself more. He was sure he already did enough damage. 

_ He wasn’t in love, was he? It was just a fling, right? Casual sex and maybe a friendship bond between them. It wasn’t anything more. You can’t just fall in love in two days.  _

They finished eating and Steve came over to ask if they wanted dessert. Tony asked for the check, feeling ready to go. Steve nodded and brought it over to them. Tony paid and left a big tip for Steve, hoping he wasn’t insulting him. They left out and began their walk down the boardwalk, passing by the shops. 

“I think I want to see if Maria is working tonight,” Rhodey said as they passed by the store she worked at. 

“That’s cool, but I think I’m going to continue walking, probably towards the car.” 

“You don’t have to wait for me, I’ll catch a ride back to the hotel,” Rhodey said, letting his friend go on without him. He headed inside of the store, and Tony continued on walking. He took in the colorful lights and all the sounds of the games as he moved passed them, thinking how great it would probably be to see them at the top of the ferris wheel. He thought about how he hadn’t gone on any of the rides yet, and he wondered if Steve was into it; maybe they could do that one day soon. 

Tony made it to his car and got in, sitting there for a moment looking at his phone and checking emails. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back to the hotel or not. It seemed like a waste of time when he was going to head to Steve’s after he got off of work anyway. Then he decided it might be a good idea to pick up some clothes so he could give Steve’s back to him. 

So he pulled out of the parking spot and headed back to his hotel room. He let himself in, packed a small bag with his own clothes and the clothes that he borrowed from Steve, as well as a few other items he would need in the morning, and headed back out to his car. It took enough time to make sure that he had everything that he would want in the morning that he realized he would have just enough time to make it to Steve’s place before he arrived. He headed out, going the way he remembered and pulling into the parking lot. He sat there, looking at his phone waiting for Steve to arrive. 

Before long Steve was home and Tony got out as he parked his car. “Hey you’re home,” Tony smiled at him and watched him get out of his car. 

“Yeah and you’re here early. It’s a pleasant surprise,” he said taking Tony’s hand and leading him to the apartment. He unlocked the door and let them inside, closing it behind them. Tony leaned in to kiss him, and Steve kissed him back. 

“I feel like I smell like pizza, so I’m going to change my clothes,” Steve said softly pulling away. 

“You can just take them off if you want. I can take mine off too,” He said smiling. 

“I was thinking about maybe watching a movie and cuddling,” Steve said smiling. 

“We can do that in our underwear,” Tony smirked. 

“Alright if you insist,” He said before helping to take off Tony’s clothes. Tony worked on taking off Steve’s clothes as well and they were soon both in their boxers. They moved to the couch and Steve turned on the tv, scrolling through netflix until they found something they agreed on. 

Tony cuddled up close to Steve and Steve ran his fingers over Tony’s side. Before the first 30 minutes of the movie, Steve had already fallen asleep and Tony grabbed the blanket to cuddle up under and fall asleep next to him. 


	6. Friday

The alarm on Steve’s phone was going off and Tony was startled awake by it. Steve rolled over and hit the button on his phone, shutting off the noise and then curled back up against Tony. Tony smiled against the pillow, feeling Steve’s arm drape across him. 

“I don’t want to go to work today,” Steve mumbled softly. 

“Why don’t you take off?” Tony suggested, opening an eye to look at him. 

“Maybe I will, just so we can spend the day together.” Steve ran a finger over Tony’s stomach. “Besides I won’t have long before you’re leaving to go home anyway. I might as well make the most of this time.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I can get with that.” Tony opened both eyes when he realized he was in bed. “How did we get here?” 

“I carried you to bed. We fell asleep on the couch and that’s not comfortable. And I didn’t want to just let you sleep out there by yourself.” Steve’s eyes sparkled as he spoke and Tony’s smile widened. 

“I didn’t know you could lift me like that,” he admitted. “That’s pretty impressive.” 

“Maybe I’ll have to do it while you’re awake some time. Show you how strong I really am. But for now I better make a phone call if I’m going to not go into work.” Steve reached over for his phone and began dialing his work phone number. “Hey it’s Steve, I can’t come in today. I ate some bad food last night and it’s tearing up my stomach.” There was a pause. “Thank you, I’ll talk to you later.” 

Steve turned and smiled at Tony. “Guess I have the day off. What would you like to do?” 

“Well I was going to suggest going back to sleep, but I’m pretty awake now. Maybe we should go and get some breakfast,” Tony suggested. 

“Now that sounds like a good idea. Maybe somewhere like Denny’s?” 

“That’s good enough for me.” Tony leaned over and kissed Steve softly. “I guess we’re going to have to get dressed.” 

“Maybe even shower if you want,” Steve smirked. 

 

After a quick shower and getting dressed, they were heading out of the apartment to Denny’s. It wasn’t too far of a drive and Tony got them there pretty quickly. They went in and were seated before ordering drinks and looking over the menu for breakfast. 

“The red white and blue pancakes look good,” Steve said from behind his menu. 

“Yeah they do but I think I want to build my own slam,” Tony replied, looking up from his menu. He had it lying out on the table, rather than holding it. 

“Since we have the whole day together and you had planned only on taking me out this evening, we have time to do other things today if you want,” Steve said as he sat down his menu to look across the table to the brown eyes staring back. 

“I didn’t really have anything in mind,” Tony frowned, feeling bad because sure he would love to do stuff with Steve, but he wasn’t exactly sure what else there was around here. 

“Well we could hit the rides on the boardwalk, or go play mini golf.” When the waitress came over, they put in their breakfast orders. 

“Both sound amazing, do you think we have time for both?” 

“We can try, and if not we can do something later right?” 

“Alright sounds like a great plan. So boardwalk rides after this?” 

“I don’t know, eating and getting on the rides sounds like a bad idea. But we can try. Maybe the ride will let our stomachs settle before we get there,” Steve mentioned. “I don’t want either of us to get sick. That would not be pretty.” 

“Alright, we’ll get there and see how we feel,” Tony agreed. 

“When are you leaving?” Steve said softly, looking down at his straw wrapper, playing with it in his hand. 

“Saturday night, I was thinking,” he said softly. Tony had thought about it a lot. He had work to do and Rhodey would be leaving with or without him. However he wanted to spend a few more days with the gorgeous man in front of him. 

“So we still have tomorrow morning right?” 

“Yeah we do. And tomorrow afternoon.” There was so many things to do and not enough time to do them all. 

“We’ll make the best of the time we have together. You’ll keep in touch right?” 

“Yeah I will, maybe I’ll make another trip down here sooner than I had originally planned.” 

“Or I’ll move back to New York when the weather starts getting colder. Maybe I’ll see you then.” The waitress put their food down in front of them and they began to ate in silence. Both really wanted Tony to stay. Steve didn’t want to seem pushy and Tony didn’t want to overstay his welcome, plus he had to go back eventually. 

Their breakfast came over and they began to eat. Both of them ate in silence for a bit, not sure of what to say to make it a more cheerful atmosphere. They would smile at each other, enjoying their breakfast in each other’s presence. 

“Have you had any of the seafood while you’ve been down here?” Steve asked halfway through his breakfast. 

“Actually I haven’t. Any good places?” 

“Plenty. Maybe we should go to a seafood restaurant for dinner. That seems date night-y enough.” 

“I like the way you think. I’ll look one up on my phone later, something really fancy just for you. Do you have anything to wear out?” Tony asked, wanting to know how fancy to go with it. 

“I don’t really have a suit if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Alright then we’ll keep with a more casual restaurant. Seafood is fancy enough. And I’m sure there’s something that has a romantic atmosphere anyway,” Tony smirked at Steve. 

“There’s one that’s on a roof of a building, close to the beach, so you get a really nice view. I think it’s called Hooked.” 

“Alright it’s settled, we’ll go there.” 

Both finished their food, and decided that they didn’t want dessert. Tony got the check and got up and paid for their breakfast. Once he had paid and he was sticking his wallet in his pocket again, he turned to Steve. “Ready to go to the boardwalk?” 

“Oh yes I am.” 

They left out, Steve holding open the door for Tony and they headed down to the inlet. It was still opening up for the day and most of the shops and the rides were closed for the moment, while others were opening their doors and setting out merchandise to attract customers. Tony found a spot to park and they got out to head to the Jolly Rodger rides. 

“Let’s get some tickets and get on the rides,” Tony suggested, walking over to the booth. “Or maybe some wristbands.” Tony looked over the prices board. “We’re going to be riding a good bit of these rides, right?” 

“And maybe playing some games,” Steve said in agreement. 

Tony paid for two wristbands to ride the rides with, and some points on a card to spend on playing the games. He put the card in his pocket for now along with the receipt. “What do you want to get on first?” 

“How about that rollercoaster?” Tony’s attention turned to where Steve had mentioned, smiling at it. It wasn’t as huge as one as other places, but it still looked like it would be a considerable amount of fun to get on. 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Tony took Steve’s in his as they walked. Kids were rushing about with their parents walking behind them, a mother yelling at two boys who were pushing past people. They got in line for the roller coaster and waited for it to come back around before getting into one of the cars. The operator of the ride pulled down the safety bar and made sure it was locked in place before continuing onto the other people in the ride. Once he made sure they were all in correctly he started his safety speech. Then he pressed the button for the rollercoaster to climb to the top. 

Steve took Tony’s hand in his and lifted it up with his other hand, being cheesy. Tony chuckled and raised his hand in the air to match, looking over at Steve. 

Soon the ride was over and the ride attendant helped them off. Steve stuck out his hand for Tony to grab to help him out of the cart. They walked towards the next ride. 

After enjoying themselves on a few rides, they began to play some games, Tony winning Steve a huge teddy bear. Steve wrapped his arms around it to carry it, trying to keep its feet from dragging the ground. “We should probably put it in the car, if we want to keep riding the rides and playing games,” Steve suggested. 

“That’s probably a good idea, I think I want to go through the haunted house ride,” Tony nodded and led Steve back to the car for the moment. As they walked to the car, Tony kept looking over to Steve, smiling at how huge the bear was and Steve holding it. “Do you want me to carry it?” 

“Nah I got it. It’s not heavy.” 

“Maybe I’m just jealous of the way you’re holding it,” Tony chuckled. 

“When we get back to the house, you can hold it.” 

“How about you holding me that way?”

“We could do that too.” They got to the car and Tony unlocked it and opened the door so Steve could put it in the back seat. Tony closed the door and began to lead Steve back to the boardwalk. 

“So you want to do the ride through haunted house?” Steve asked looking at Tony. 

“Yeah but I think it’s a different thing you have to pay for. But it looks fun.” 

“Alright, let’s do it.” They walked to the window by it to pay for a ride and then got in line. When it was their turn they were instructed to get into the cart and the lap bar was pulled down comfortably. Again they were told to keep their hands and feet in the cart at all times, and then they lurched forward on the track into the attraction. 

Nothing in it seemed too particularly scary, except for when the fake witch jumped out from the side and it made Tony jump and grab onto Steve’s arm. It made Steve laugh and Tony playfully smack him. They rode through it, getting out of the cart at the end and another couple of people taking their spot. 

“Well that was entertaining to say the least,” Steve teased Tony. 

“It would had probably been scarier to little kids,” Tony shook his head, a smile spread across his lips. 

“I’m sure it would had,” Steve nodded playfully. 

“I think I’m hungry. We should get some of the fries I keep seeing people with.” 

“Boardwalk fries are amazing. Thrashers sells them and it’s not too far from here.” Steve began to lead Tony to where the line was for Thrashers. “It might be a little bit. It’s a pretty popular place.” 

“Maybe we should get some burgers to go with the fries?” 

“I wouldn’t say no.” 

They waited until it was their turn at the window and put in their order. They stepped to the window down the line and waited for their food to be ready and handed out to them. 

“It would probably be easier to eat if we sat at one of the picnic tables,” Steve pointed out and Tony nodded. They walked to one that was empty and didn’t have food and trash all over it. Both ate in a comfortable silence, finishing off their food. Tony threw some of the fries to the seagulls that seemed to be all over the place, looking for a bite to eat. 

“You better be careful, Tony. They might get closer and steal food from you. I’ve seen them steal a donut out of someone’s hand before,” Steve warned. 

“That would probably suck. Especially if it was a really good donut.” Tony stopped feeding the seagulls, watching. “What would you like to do after this? Remember I’m supposed to be taking you out to dinner tonight, somewhere fancy.” 

Steve looked down the beach. “Maybe we should fly a kite.” Dozens of colorful kites could be seen flying high over the sandy beach, shaped as many different things. 

“Do you have one?” 

“No but I know a place where we can buy one.” They stood up and threw their trash away. 

“Alright, show me the way,” Tony said before following Steve down the boardwalk some and to a kite shop. It was colorful in there with display of what they looked like out of the packages on the walls and packages underneath of them. Their eyes moved around the store looking for the right one. 

“Have you ever flown a kite before? I don’t have any experience in this.” Tony asked, unsure of which one they should get. “Should we get one for each of us?” 

“No I haven’t, but I’ve seen things on tv. And I’m sure we can watch someone down there when we get there.” Tony trusted Steve’s opinion. “Maybe we should get one that says beginner on it.” He pulled one off the wall to show Tony, “Like this one.” 

“Alright. Let’s get that one.” Steve and Tony walked up to the checkout counter to pay for it and they walked back out onto the boardwalk. Steve began to open it as they walked, trying not to lose the pieces, but wanting to look at the instructions. Tony flicked his eyes at the directions that Steve was opening up, the pieces in it’s bag under Steve’s arm. 

“Here let me hold it for you,” Tony said as he noticed it slipping. Steve loosened his arm and let Tony take it. 

“This doesn’t look too hard.” 

“Not really,” Steve shook his head. They picked a spot on the beach and sat things down so they could work on putting it together. Both took the pieces and shared as the kite was built within 10 minutes. Steve held the final product in his hands looking at it. 

“Alright so does one of us hold it as the other runs with the string to get the speed?” Tony asked unsure of the process. 

“I guess so. Do you want to do the running or the holding?” 

“I’ll hold if you’re offering,” Tony chuckled. “I really don’t see me running down the beach.” 

“Fine, I’ll run with it,” Steve said as he handed over the main part and took the reel in his hand. Tony adjusted it in his hands so that it was facing Steve. “You ready?” 

“Yeah, let’s see if this works.” 

Steve began running down the beach, his footing getting caught in the sand as he did so. As soon as Tony felt it tug in his hands, he let go. 

Steve continued to run, and the kite bounced in the sand. After a minute or two of it bouncing, Steve stopped. 

“I don’t think it worked,” Tony yelled to Steve. 

“Maybe we should try again.” 

After Steve came back to Tony, picking up the kite as he did so, he attempted to run again. The results were the same. 

“I don’t think I can get the speed I need in the sand,” Steve said as he returned to Tony. 

“I don’t think we’re doing it right,” Tony responded. 

“There has to be a way to get it in the air. I mean others do it all the time.” They stood there and watched as a new group of people came on the beach with their kite. They got it out and got into position before they got it into the air without all the running. 

“So the running wasn’t necessary I guess,” Tony laughed. He grasped at his stomach, finding it funny that their way didn’t work. 

“Alright let’s do it like they did,” Steve said smiling. He was happy at least Tony could have something to laugh at. Tony calmed himself down and took hold of the kite again. They copied what they had saw the people do and the kite was in the air in no time. 

“I’m glad we had some help on that,” Tony admitted. 

They spent some time watching people and copying them, working on keeping the kite in the air for some time. 

“I thought this would be a bit more exciting,” Steve admitted. 

“I thought so too. Do you want to go grab dinner?” Tony asked shrugging. “We’re supposed to go to that seafood place. Maybe we could have a drink or two as well?” 

“That’s fine with me,” Steve said as he pulled the kite down, doing it like he had saw someone else do. Tony watched him and smiled, waiting before walking with him to the car. 

“Do you think we should go back to change our clothes?” Tony asked. 

“Nah, I think we’ll be fine.” They got into the car and Tony used his gps to find the place. They buckled up and began driving. 

Once they got to the restaurant, they were asked if they wanted a table on the roof and were led that way. They were handed menus and ordered food. 

Tony and Steve talked about their hopes for the future. All Steve wanted was to settle down eventually, maybe have kids or adopt. Tony’s focused more on his work and technology; not really imagining a future with a family aspect involved. 

Dinner came and they looked over the ocean, enjoying their seafood. They shared what they had, tasting a bunch of different flavors. The water sparkled as the sun hit the surface. There were a few colorful umbrellas sprinkling the beach with bodies lying out on colorful towels, but not as many as by the inlet. 

Tony took a drink to rinse down his food before speaking. “This place is as amazing as you told me it was; a great view and even better food.” 

Steve smiled at him between bites. “And I’m sure we’ll have a great time when we get back to my apartment.” 

After they finished eating, they decided on some dessert to share, only because they wanted to continue sitting there, watching the waves roll in. They shared a piece of cheesecake, taking their time. Once it was gone, Tony paid and they walked out of the restaurant, holding hands until they got into Tony’s car. 

“So we’re going back to your apartment?” Tony asked as he got into the driver seat. 

“I think that would be best,” Steve said with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Looks like you have something in mind,” Tony replied as he worked on leaving the parking lot and heading to Steve’s place. Tony pulled into the parking lot behind the building and they got out to go up the stairs. Steve already had his key out and ready to open the door. 

As soon as Steve opened the door, Tony turned him around and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve moved backwards to get inside of the apartment quickly, and closed the door behind them. Once they were in the privacy of the apartment, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him back. 

Steve walked backwards to the couch, bringing Tony with him, figuring it would be better to be there since it was closer. Wanting to kiss Steve longer, Tony followed. 

As soon as Steve’s legs hit the couch, he let himself fall down to the couch, pulling Tony along with him. Tony realized what they were doing and climbed into the other’s lap, straddling him. Tony trailed kisses over Steve’s neck as he rocked his hips, grinding against Steve. 

As their hands moved they worked off the other’s clothes, letting them fall to the floor. Their flies were opened and Tony moved off of Steve’s lap temporarily to remove everything below the waist. Once they were naked, Steve took a look over Tony’s body, smirking at him. 

“You like what you see?” Tony asked, noticing Steve’s eyes moving down his body. 

“Very much. Do you want me to get the lube?”

“Nah I’ll get it, I’m already standing. Where’s it at? By your bed?” Steve nodded at Tony and he went to go get it. He found it quickly and went back to the living room. 

“You know we could go into the bedroom,” Steve said as Tony returned with the bottle in hand. 

“Or I could just ride you on the couch,” Tony replied. He opened the bottle and poured some on Steve’s member, his hand stroking over him to spread out the lube. Once Tony was satisfied with the amount, he then climbed into Steve’s lap again. He took the other’s member in his hand and slid down carefully, taking his time and moving slowly so he didn’t hurt himself. Steve watched as Tony’s face was scrunched up in concentration and steadiness. Steve’s hands went to Tony’s waist to help him steady himself. 

As Tony worked his way down, Steve’s head fell back against the couch in pleasure, his mouth open as he let out a long moan. Tony slid all the way down and sat there a moment before moving his hips a bit. After a few seconds, Tony began to move up and back down, starting slowly at first but picking up speed. One of Steve’s hands stayed on Tony’s waist and the other moved to jerk Tony off. 

With a certain movement downwards on Steve, Tony let out a gasp as his prostate was hit. He tried to keep himself in the same position as he moved to get the feeling again and as he came down he hit it again. Steve watched as Tony’s face was relaxed and his mouth was open in pleasure, enjoying the view in front of him. He pulled Tony in for a kiss and began to thrust his hips up to help Tony out. 

It didn’t take long with the way Tony was moving on Steve for them to be cumming. Tony came first, his ass tightening around Steve and causing the other to cum. 

They rode out the waves of pleasure, kissing each other with a firey passion. They were breathing hard and Tony pulled off of Steve’s member, relaxing in his lap, his chest against the other. 

“I don’t know if this was exactly your plan, but I liked it,” Tony said smiling and catching his breath. 

“It was part of the plan. I don’t know about you but I think I want to sleep.”

“Sleep sounds pretty good right now,” Tony admitted. Steve took Tony in his arms and stood up, picking him up. Steve walked into the bedroom, laying Tony down on the bed before getting in right next to him. Tony grabbed the covers and covered them up as Steve curled in next to Tony for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to update it. I hope to have this finished by the end of the month, but knowing my luck it probably won't be that way.


	7. Saturday

“Tony, isn’t that your phone ringing?” Steve grumbled, poking Tony awake. He hadn’t heard it in his deep sleep, but he had caught the last ring of it. He began to crawl out of bed,heading for the living room where his phone was in the pocket of his pants. 

When he checked his phone he had five missed calls and a text from Rhodey saying call me. He shook his head, wondering what was such urgency for all the calls. He dialed his friend’s number and put the phone up to his ear. 

“We have to check out by 11, and it’s 9 now,” Rhodey said frustrated with Tony. He had picked up after the first ring as if he had been holding the phone in his hand. “You need to come pack up your things so we can go.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there soon,” Tony replied and heard Rhodey hung up first. He looked at his phone and then picked up his pants to put them back on, shoving his phone into his pocket. As soon as he had his pants on, but not yet buttoned, he looked up and saw Steve standing by the bedroom door. 

“Do you really have to leave?” He asked with a slight pout on his lips. 

“Yeah, I think it’s time to go back home. But it’s been fun,” Tony said softly with a frown, before moving towards Steve. “But I really don’t want to,” he spoke much softer, standing in front of him. 

“If you needed a place to stay, you could stay with me. Maybe a week longer. I know you have to get back to work, but if needing a place to stay is the problem...” 

“I have to get back to the company, sit in boring business meetings, and make sure that it’s running alright.” Tony put his hands on either side of Steve’s face. “But I’ll come back here before summer is over, I promise” 

Steve nodded and Tony kissed him. “You’ll make sure to keep in touch right?” 

“Of course, I might be a little busy sometimes, but I’ll be sure to talk to you.” Tony gave a small smile, trying to give Steve some hope. “I have to go and pack so we can check out of the hotel.” 

“Alright,” Steve sighed. Tony broke away to finish putting on his clothes and began to head out the door. “Stay safe and I hope I can see you sooner rather than later.” 

“I love you.” Tony said with a smile on his lips as he began to walk out the door of the apartment and down the stairs to his car. 

“I love you too.”

 

Tony felt distracted as he drove back to the hotel, thinking how he blurted out that he loved Steve. Was it too early to be saying those things? He assumed Steve didn’t mind since he said it back. But he wasn’t one to be saying those kinds of things and he definitely didn’t think he would be finding love here. He was more of the guy to sleep with a person once or twice and then it was over, but he did want to keep in contact with Steve. There was something about him that made him special.

He parked and went inside the hotel room where Rhodey was waiting by sitting on the bed with his own bags packed by the door. As soon as Tony saw his friend, he began grabbing his things and putting them away, realizing that they were waiting on him now. 

“Sorry about the wait, I didn’t realize what time it was,” Tony apologized as he worked, not looking at his friend at the moment and moving as quickly as possible. 

“It’s no problem, I know how you are, I’m surprised you even answered at all. I know it wouldn’t be any big deal to you to pay for another night even if you didn’t spend it here,” Rhodey teased. 

“Nah, I shouldn’t had kept you waiting, I knew you need to go home today. You have important things you need to get ready for on Monday and you need some time to do it tonight.” Tony finished gathering up his things, and zippered his suitcase closed. He really hadn’t all that much around the room that needed to be collected. He stood there for a moment, making sure that he did have everything. “You ready to go?” 

“Yeah are you?” Rhodey asked looking at his friend, raising an eyebrow. 

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Tony replied before gathering his things and walking out of the room. They took their things to Tony’s car and put them in the trunk. Tony then made a run to the front desk to return the room keys and check out of the room. He walked back to the car, thinking about how the trip had turned out and how it wasn’t long enough. He wished there was more time to his week. 

He got in the car with Rhodey to make the drive home. He turned on the radio but didn’t pay attention to it as he made his way out of Ocean City and onto the highway. He thought about how he should had spent more time on the beach and how Steve had looked in his swimming trunks when they first saw each other outside of the pizza place. And the fact that the pizza place had been the first time Tony had saw Steve. 

“Are you okay?” Rhodey asked Tony, noticing his silence and how it was a little unusual for him. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” 

“Did you have a good time? Was I right about coming here?” 

“Yeah it was pretty great.” 

Rhodey didn’t want to push any further since Tony’s answers were short and he could tell that Tony didn’t really want to talk. His thoughts wandered on all the other amazing things he could had done with Steve, all the food restaurants to go out to and the mini golfing they could had done. Maybe they should had been cheesy and caught a movie or maybe gotten some ice cream. 

 

After a few hours of silence from Tony, Rhodey singing along to the radio, and a stop to get food and go to the bathroom, they were back in New York. Tony dropped his friend off at his place first and went home himself. Jarvis turned on the light for him when he walked in and the place seemed empty, like it was missing something. He shook his head and dropped his bags in the living room and thought about what he wanted to do for the night. 

Tony decided to go down to his workshop to distract himself; working always helped with that. He brought up the plans he had been working on while in Ocean City, thinking about completing the project. When he brought up his home screen, he had a picture of them from the night they had gone out with Rhodey, come up. He laughed and shook his head, noticing how his friend had taken the picture that night, and put it on his computer while he hadn’t been looking. 

He had been pretty busy with the whole Steve thing and hadn’t gotten as much work done as he had hoped. But soon he realized he hadn’t taken enough photos of them together. He was thankful for Rhodey taking the photo to be able to look at Steve, but he needed more. 

Not long after he had started to work, Tony stood up from his workbench, and headed to the garage to get in the car. He hadn’t even thought about it but he had found himself in the car driving down the highway going back to Ocean City. This time the only things he had on him were his phone and his wallet. 

The sun began to set during the drive as he hit the Maryland line. He continued driving until he got to Steve’s apartment not even noticing the darkness ahead of him. 

He got out of the car and thought how much of a bad idea this probably was. He had meetings to go to and projects to work on. Then again the company would really be okay without him, that it always had been anyway. Things that Tony did were always completed on his own time anyway so there was no rush on the project. Steve was probably in bed or he didn’t really want Tony to come back at this time of night. He hadn’t heard from Steve all day. 

Tony knocked on the door to the apartment, worried he was waking Steve up. After a few moments he turned to walk back to his car, thinking that it was stupid of him to come all this way, when the door opened. 

“Tony?”

Tony turned around when he heard his name and smiled. “I couldn’t stay away. Can I spend some time maybe living with you for a bit?” He asked. Tony didn’t know really how much time he wanted to spend in Ocean City, but he knew that he wanted to spend much more time and take so many pictures with the blond haired man in front of him. 

“As much time as you want,” Steve said with a wide smile spreading across his lips. Tony pulled Steve in for a kiss, happy to be back with him. 

Steve broke the kiss only to bring Tony inside and wrap his arms around him and kiss him again. “Are you hungry? Do you want to eat? I’m so happy I get to see you so soon; sooner than I had expected.” 

“Food does sound good, maybe we should order something from a local sub shop. And I couldn’t stay away. I need to spend more time with you and learn everything I can about you. I want to do so many more things with you and take so many pictures.” Tony ran on, excited to see Steve again. “And home just didn’t feel right.” 

“Alright, I’ll order some food and we can talk more about the things you want to do,” Steve offered with a smile, looking at the other man, as he pulled him over to the couch. 

 

They ordered food and talked about all the things they could hope they could get done while they were there. After a dinner of cheesesteaks and fries at the coffee table was done, they decided to put on a movie and cuddle up. They continued to talk through the movie as they cuddled. Tony fell asleep mid sentence and Steve gave a soft chuckle and picked Tony up to take him into the bedroom. Steve covered him up and got into bed himself, curling up and wrapping an arm around Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an epilogue after this :)


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- After Summer Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been dealing with some craziness at home. I thought I should finish this story though before starting a new one. Which I'm doing for Nanowrimo, so expect that soon.

 

September

 

The trees were already starting to change and the weather was getting cooler. Tony was driving with the top of his convertible, happy to be making the trip for the last time to Steve. He had the wind in his hair and all the time it the world. 

When he got back down to Ocean City, it was too cold to even think about going swimming anywhere. He headed right to the apartment, knocking on the so door when he arrived. 

Steve smiled when he saw it was Tony and hugged him tightly before kissing him. “It's so good to be with you again,”Steve said softly not wanting to get off of Tony. 

“And this time I’m not leaving without you,” Tony said before kissing his boyfriend. “Are you all packed up or do you need some help? We have plenty of time so no rush.”

“There's not much to take. So it's finished, just need to take it out to the car.” Steve pulled away and led Tony into the apartment. There were a few boxes but not as many as he had expected. “The rest is pretty much the landlord's property.”

“That's alright since you'll be using my things anyway,” Tony said as he picked up a box to carry it to the car. Steve stacked two and picked them up. 

Within the hour they were done putting things into the car. “Anything that you want to do while we are still here?” Tony asked asked Steve looked around the apartment to make sure he didn't miss anything. 

“Nah, I'm ready to go back to New York,” Steve smiled and turned to Tony. “I think I'm good to go.” Tony took Steve’s hand and led him out to the car, closing the door behind them and leaving the summer behind. 

 

Four hours and many miles later, Tony pulled into his garage, parking his car and getting out. Steve got out of the car with him and they moved to get Steve’s things out of the trunk. Tony closed the trunk and they headed inside, carrying as much as they could. 

Tony led Steve upstairs showing him the living room. Jarvis welcomed them home; Tony had made sure that Jarvis would be programed that this would be Steve’s home as well. 

“If you need anything, we can go to the store and get it,” Tony offered, moving to sit the boxes down. “I’m so glad you’ve come up to stay with me. Jarvis will give you any kind of information that you might need. He helps me to remember things as well as giving me any answers to questions all the time, and I’ve programmed him to recognize you and to respond to you.” 

“Honestly I didn’t see any other option,” Steve said as he shifted the boxes in his hands in order to kiss Tony softly. “You were just too convincing.” Steve sat his boxes that he had as well, noticing where Tony put them.

“Well I did end up spending more of my summer away from work than I had originally planned. But really, it has been the best summer I’ve had ever.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve pulling him close. “I think we need to relax after that ride here. We’ve spent so much time in the car, all your things could wait until later to be put away.” 

Tony pulled Steve up the next set of stairs and to the bedroom. 

 

***

 

“You know, I’ve really been living the single life for too long. I really don’t have much in the way of foo and anything that I could had probably made has now expired.” Tony closed his fridge. “Pizza tonight and I’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow?” 

“I think I can handle that,” Steve said as he sauntered over to Tony and wrapped a hand around his waist. “And I’ll go with you. You shouldn’t have to do it all by yourself. But before you go we’ll clean out the fridge.” He had noticed some food that seemed like it had been sitting in there way too long.

“Yeah it probably needs to be. I mean I usually put things in there and intend to eat it later but then I forget and just order more food.” He shrugged and told Jarvis to call a local pizza place. “Meat pizza fine with you?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's a work in progress. I'm sure the chapters will be updated after being posted, having more details and what not. Sorry about that. It's been a long while since I've worked on any kind of fanfiction.


End file.
